PURE SNOW
by Gochi Glay Lover
Summary: Harry descubre el mayor secreto de Draco de una manera que jamas hubiera imaginado..... LEANLO Y PONGAN REVIEWS! que realmente creo kedo muy bueno! P


|| PURE SNOW ||  
  
By: Fatima Gochi  
  
/// Este es un One-shot fic, o sea de un solo cap, es un Yaoi/Slash, mas especificamente un Harry + Draco, bien, espero lo disfruten! ///  
  
------  
  
-"Otra noche en vela, creo que mi cuerpo no podra soportarlo mas"- Un joven miro por la ventana, desde que lo habian nombrado prefecto tenia mas obligaciones y con ello sus horas de sueño se habian reducido drasticamente  
  
Desvio su mirada al pasillo, estaba solitario y lugubre, como cada noche de invierno, Harry se sentia solo, hacia cerca de un mes que Herm y Ron habian empezado a salir formalmente y por consecuencia ya casi no pasaban tiempo con el  
  
Tomo su varita e invocando un "Lumos" comenzo a caminar de nuevo, el sabia mejor que nadie que la venida de Lord Tenebroso estaba cerca, lo podia sentir en cada fibra de su ser, por eso la vigilancia se encontraba al maximo, por eso las largas y extenuantes rondas nocturnas, por eso su cuerpo cansado buscaba descanso  
  
Recorrio el pasillo y camino sin rumbo por un rato, estaba mas cerca de ser un sonambulo que un vigilante sin embargo no abandonaba su labor, no deseaba que ningun estudiante corriera peligro, siguia caminando y luego de un rato mas sintio como sus parpados caian pesados.... para luego abrirlos al sentir un fuerte golpe  
  
-Vaya Potter, siempre pense que tu mente funcionaba a golpes, pero nunca crei ver la comprobacion- una voz venenosa y que arrastraba las palabras sorprendio a Harry, el cual aun en su mundo de la inconsciencia logro identificar  
  
-Oh, calla Malfoy, que no estoy de humor!- respondio cansado, pero seguro y recomenzo su marcha, odiaba toparse durante sus rondas con Draco Malfoy, prefecto de Slytherin, por eso siempre se mantenia lejos de las mazmorras, sitio que este vigilaba, pero esta vez el sueño habia sido mas fuerte que la voluntad  
  
Harry retomo su camino rumbo hacia las escaleras cuando volvio a tropezar, definitivamente su cuerpo necesitaba descanso, pudo oir la risa de Malfoy a sus espaldas, pero decidio no prestarle mucha atencion, siguio caminando y se perdio de la vista del otro a los pocos segundos, aun tenia una ultima ronda que hacer antes de poder irse a la cama, asi que desfilo rumbo a la torre de astronomia a paso lento y un poco vacilante  
  
El frio del invierno perforaba sus huesos, pero no tanto como el saber que pronto llegaria, lo odiaba, le obligaba a hacer cosas que el no deseaba, le creia un inutil, no solo a el, a todos sus seguidores, EL habia obligado a su padre a unirse a sus filas, El habia cambiado el caracter de Lucius para siempre, El... el... el le habia robado algo muy valioso... el... el...  
  
Draco no pudo continuar, el simple recuerdo le dolia mas que mil cruciatus juntos, recordar como despues de esa noche todo cambio hizo que de sus ojos salieran gruesas lagrimas...  
  
Voldemort.... El... le habia robado su inocencia una fria noche de invierno...  
  
Draco volteo hacia la unica ventana que estaba cerca, la nieve blanca caia suavemente, contrastando con el negro manto de la noche y las imagenes regresaron a su mente como una vieja pelicula....  
  
"-A donde vamos papi?- pregunto Draco mientras caminaba de la mano de su padre por un oscuro pasillo  
  
-Con un amigo- respondio Lucius secamente, su mirada perdida, su mano fuertemente apretada a la de su hijo, probablemente no mayor de cinco años  
  
Ambos llegaron a una puerta de metal, lugrubre y tenebrosa, sin perder tiempo su padre levanto su varita y toco la puerta con ella sin producir ningun ruido, Draco no supo que pasaba, pero ese gesto parecia indicar algo importante, ya que de inmediato se escucho una voz fria y silbante del otro lado de la puerta  
  
-Pasa- magicamente la puerta se abrio y ambos entraron a una habitacion fria y oscura, solo un par de antorchas iluminaban el lugar, un par de muebles llenaban el lugar y cerca del fondo sentada en un sillon, se encontraba una figura, una que de primera instancia no tuvo forma para el chico  
  
Poco a poco la silueta se acerco a la pobre luz del cuarto y por fin Draco le hallo forma, una muy extraña y tenebrosa, eso no era un hombre, no podia serlo!!  
  
Un cuerpo bajo y algo delgado, brazos maltratados, como si se hubiesen quemado y la piel carcomido y un rostro infrahumano, de rasgos mas animales y grotescos de los que hubiese jamas imaginado ni en sus mas horribles pesadillas, cubierto por una capa negra, no pudo evitar sentir miedo, un miedo que jamas penso experimentar, trato ocultarse detras de su padre, pero Lucius le tomo del hombro y lo puso delante suyo, acercandolo mas a... "esa cosa"  
  
-MMmmmm.... Excelente Lucius....- silbo la voz del hombre delante suyo mientras extendia una mano hacia el rostro del chico, el cual se estremecio al simple contacto  
  
-Vete, ahora- silbo de nuevo la voz y Lucius salio de la habitacion dejando solos a Draco y al otro ser, el chico intento seguirlo pero la misma mano se lo impidio  
  
-Tranquilo Draco....   
  
-Qui-quien es us-ted?  
  
-Yo? Todos me conocen como El-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado... pero tu puedes llamarme Lord Voldemort- termino la frase acercando mas al chico y acariciando su platinado y rebelde cabello  
  
Draco temblaba a cada contacto de las frias manos de ese "hombre", las cuales habian empezado a explorar mas alla de su cabello y recorrian la joven piel, tocando, acariciando, sintiendo... el chico estaba a punto de decir algo que lo separase de el cuando unos labios frios y extraños invadieron los suyos, haciendole sentir un frio intenso recorrer su espalda, era asqueroso, las nauseas se arremolinaban en su estomago con mayor fuerza cada vez....  
  
Poco a poco ese ser le fue deshaciendo de cada una de sus prendas, Draco sentia miedo, asco, repulsion... todo junto mezclado en un extraño remolino de sensaciones de las cuales ninguna era placentera -Alejate, no me toques!!- grito el chico con todas sus fuerzas mientras Voldemort acariciaba su pecho bajando lentamente  
  
-A ... MI ... NADIE ... ME ... GRITA!- grito mientras arrojaba el cuerpo de Draco hacia la cama y se acercaba con una mirada de odio y deseo..  
  
Draco abrio los ojos, habia caminado sin rumbo durante el lapso en que su mente recordo esa noche, en un principio no supo donde se encontraba, pero no le importo demasiado, una vez que su mente recordaba esos sucesos, era dificil sacarlos de su mente, siempre perdia la consciencia, cada sensacion, cada sentimiento de esa y las muchas otras noches que le siguieron hasta que el Lord Tenebroso se harto de el y lo cambio por alguien mas aparecian una y otra vez en su mente como una cinta de video  
  
Generalmente era a golpes la unica forma en que Draco recuperaba el sentido, ya que al ser principalmente Crabbe y Goyle quienes lo encontraba asi y dada su "enorme" capacidad de razonamiento, esa les parecia la mejor y mas rapida solución  
  
Se sento y abrazo sus piernas refugiando su rostro en las rodillas, tomando una especie de posicion fetal, se repitio constantemente "alejate, no me toques" en un susurro hasta que su cerebro perdio la razón, cayó de lado, acostado y con los ojos llenos de lagrimas fijos en la pared de enfrente, pero sin ver nada, esos ataques de recuerdos tan poco comunes eran realmente desesperantes, le hacian vulnerable, debil, incapaz de razonar, cualquiera que lo hubiera visto le hubiera clasificado de demente  
  
-"Alejate, no me toques".... "alejate, no me toques".... "alejate, no me toques"...- eran las unicas palabras que salian de sus labios, su cuerpo en posicion fetal y sus ojos sin brillo  
  
-Bueno, ya casi termino- dijo entre bostezos Harry mientras doblaba una esquina, por un pasillo cerca de la torre de astronomia, su cuerpo, despues de tomarse un cafe bien cargado, cortesia de los elfos de la cocina, habia recobrado fuerzas y se encontraba ya mas consciente, dio vuelta despreocupado y fue a caer de bruces al suelo  
  
-Que rayos..!?- exclamo mientras volteaba el rostro e intentaba ver con que se habia tropezado, pero en la oscuridad del pasillo y que gracias a la caida sus lentes se habian roto y su varita perdido la pequeña luz producida por el Lumos Harry no pudo identificar ese bulto  
  
Busco a tientas su varita y con un rapido hechizo reparo sus entes que aun colgaban de su rostro, luego levanto su vara invocando algo de luz y lo que vio le sorprendio de sobremanera, Draco Malfoy se encontraba frente a el recostado en posicion fetal, mirando la pared con los ojos llenos de lagrimas y sin vida, moviendo sus labbios en una oracion tan baja que no podia escuchar  
  
-Estupido Malfoy, mira lo que has hecho!- señalo una pequeña cortada en su mejilla, pero no recibio respuesta, el chico seguia sin inmutarse, eso lo exaspero  
  
-Ya basta! termino la broma, Ves!? ya me cai, satisfecho!?- dijo escupiendo cada palabra y acercandose mas  
  
Pero Draco no reacciono, continuo exactamente igual, murmurando cosas que Harry, por su enojo, ni siquiera intento averiguar  
  
-Me voy! no tengo tiempo de estar soportando tus estupideces!- dijo levantando la voz y dio la media vuelta, no hubo avanzado dos pasos cuando una voz a sus espaldas le hizo detenerse  
  
-"Alejate, no me toques... alejate, no me toques... alejate, no me toques....alejate, no me toques....-" la voz era suplicante, estaba impregnada de dolor, miedo incertidumbre, odio...la voz era de Draco Malfoy  
  
Harry dio la vuelta y observo como Malfoy movia la cabeza de un lado a otro aun recostado y decia cada vez mas alto esa frase de suplica que con tan solo escucharla haria que cualquiera se estremeciara, Harry se acerco lentamente y se arrodillo frente a el, notando que su rival en realidad no fingia  
  
-Malfoy.. Malfoy!- lo tomo de los hombros y lo zarandeo, pero el otro no reacciono, en cambio la frase que salia de sus labios temblorosos fue otra  
  
-"No, el latigo no...por favor... Lord.... Voldemort, el latigo no!"- tan solo con escuchar ese nombre Harry no pudo evitar sentir un odio enorme hacia esa cosa con la que habia luchado varias veces durante sus ya casi 7 años en el colegio, volvio su mirada al rostro de Malfoy y la suplica salia una y otra vez mientras que las lagrimas no cesaban de rodar por su palido rostro  
  
-Malfoy!- volvio a sacudirlo esta vez freneticamente, sin importar que fueran rivales, en realidad nunca lo habia odiado, solo sentia una enorme repulsion y desprecio al verlo, por recordarle tanto a su primo en caracter  
  
Con cada sacudida del cuerpo Malfoy agragaba nuevas frases cada vez mas escalofriantes y desgarradoras  
  
-"A-asi es-ta bi-bi-bien ver-dad?" .. ""Le..gus-ta eso?" ... "Su...ccio...no... mas... fu-erte?" ... "No... aun no me to-me.. no es-toy pre-para...do... Auuuggghh!!"- la ultima frase hizo que Harry se sobresaltara, su mente comprendio de inmediato lo que estaba pasando, Malfoy estaba reviendo en su mente los recuerdos de un ultraje que habia sufrido a manos de Voldemort!!  
  
La simple idea hizo que el estomago de Harry se revolviera e involuntariamente acerco el cuerpo de Malfoy al suyo cubriendo en un abrazo protector  
  
-Que... ocurrio?- pregunto la voz casi sin fuerzas de Malfoy mientras levantaba la vista y se encontraba con los esmeraldas de Harry  
  
-Estas bien?- pregunto Harry soltando a Malfoy de su abrazo y sentandose en el piso al estilo indio  
  
-Po-tter?- murmuro y trato de comprender lo que ocurria, mas no podia, solo habia una cosa que podia haber ocurrrido, pero.. eso sigificaba que Potter... habia visto uno de sus ataques....tenia miedo, si Potter lo habia visto, para el dia siguiente seria la burla de todo Hogwarts, sin contar con el hecho de que el chico-que-vivio se habia enterado de su mas grande secreto ... pero, lo habia visto?, realmente tuvo un ataque.. o solo se habia desmayado?  
  
-Malfoy... tu...- esas simples palabras le dieron la respesta al joven Slytherin, intento levantarse y salir corriendo, se sentia como un tonto y muy vulnerable, pero al momento de ponerse de pie se mareo, cayendo de bruces  
  
-Draco cuidado!- grito Harry mientras se levantaba e intentaba ayudarlo a no caer, logro abrazarlo evitando con ello que Draco llegara al piso  
  
Luego silencio, ambos chicos se quedaron en la misma posicion, como tratando de procesar lo que habia ocurrido  
  
-Co-como me llamaste?- Draco fue el primero en romper el silencio  
  
-Draco.. asi te llamas no?- respondio Harry mientras soltaba a Draco quien se puso de pie a su lado y volteo a verlo, los esmeraldas reflejaban una compasion y un entendimiento tan grande que el otro no pudo evitar sentirse seguro junto a ese chico  
  
-Harry...- susurro, pero de pronto sintio otro mareo y volvio a caer en brazos del otro  
  
-No te esfuerces, aun estas debil- Harry le paso el brazo derecho por la cintura y coloco el izquierdo de Draco en sus hombros, para ayudarle a caminar, Draco estaba muy debil y casi no podia caminar, asi que Harry decidio llevarlo a la torre de astronomia  
  
-Donde estoy?- pregunto Draco al abrir los ojos, se encontraba recostado en un sillon en una habitacion oscura, de pronto le sobrevino el miedo.. y si estaba ahi.. en el lugar de sus pesadillas?  
  
-Es la torre de astronomia- respondio una voz que le saco de sus pensamientos e hizo que su miedo desapareciera  
  
-Harry?- Draco se levanto y miro al joven que estaba junto a el, en el brazo del sillon -Me has cuidado todo este tiempo?  
  
-Aja- fue la respuesta del otro -Ya te encuentras mejor?- acerco su mano a la frente del Slytherin checando si tenia fiebre  
  
-Si, estoy mejor..- y sin mas comenzo a sollozar  
  
-Que ocurre Draco?- pregunto Harry cariñosamente mientras acercaba su rostro al del chico de cabellos dorados  
  
-Ya.. ya lo sabes...  
  
-Se que?  
  
-Mi... mi secreto..- respondio Draco y Harry solo le abrazo haciendolo sobresaltarse, Draco volteo a verlo y sin querer sus labios rozaron los de Harry, ambos se sonrojaron, pero el Gryffindor no perdio tiempo y respondio  
  
-Tu secreto esta seguro conmigo... Draco- y sin mas acerco su rostro al del otro chico, tratando de ver mejor sus platinados ojos  
  
-Gracias...- susurro Draco a Harry y lo abrazo mas fuerte, Harry respondio el abrazo tambien y de pronto un impulso los obligo a ambos a mirarse  
  
Y ocurrio, Los labios de Draco buscaron los de Harry con tal celeridad que casi lo derriba del sillon, Harry por su parte se sorprendio mucho, pero se dejo llevar por esa nueva sensacion que invadia su cuerpo  
  
Poco a poco los brazos de Harry comenzaron a acariciar el cabello de Draco y luego bajaron hasta su hombro  
  
Y asi tan derrepente como habia iniciado Draco rompio el contacto, con los ojos llenos de temor  
  
-Que ocurre?- pregunto un muy desconcertado Harry, quien ya habia empezado a disfrutar la sensacion, pero Draco no contesto, solo miraba a su alrededor mientras abria y cerraba la boca constantemente, entonces Harry lo comprendio, Draco estaba asustado, sus antiguas experiencias lo habian dejado marcado y ahora no podia continuar, porque le temia a todo lo que implicaba contacto con otra persona... ademas, el cuarto estaba muy obscuro, solo los copos de nieve se veian por las ventanas, danzando lentamente mientras caian al piso  
  
Harry se puso de pie y tomo su varita e invoco fuego que coloco en unas viejas antorchas, lo cual ilumino el lugar, luego transfiguro un viejo sillon en una bella cama, con doseles tallados con dragones  
  
-Ven aqui- llamo Harry a Draco y este, como un niño siguiendo a su padre fue hacia el, Harry le abrazo y volvio a besarlo, pero muy tierna y delicadamente, como si fuera un muñeco de fina porcelana que con el mas minimo roce se romperia  
  
-No.. yo no- intento decir Draco, pero Harry le callo  
  
-Tanquilo, todo estara bien- lo condujo hasta el lecho y lo recosto lentamente mientras susurraba palabras tranquilizadoras en su oido  
  
Draco estaba algo inseguro, sentir el toque de alguien avivaba viejos recuerdos, pero este toque era distinto, calido y tierno, se sentia seguro y querido, asi que decidio dejarse llevar por Harry, el cual ya lo habia recostado en la cama y le veia con ternura  
  
-Me dejarias?- pregunto Harry interrumpiedo los pensamientos d Draco, quien solo asintio levemente con la cabeza y de nuevo esos labios calidos y tersos devoraban los suyos, tierna y calmadamente, sin profundizar demasiado, saboreando cada segundo que estaban juntos  
  
Draco paso sus brazos por el cuello de Harry y comenzo a acariciar su cabello, revolviendolo un poco, era sedoso y muy suave  
  
Harry por su parte se deshacia poco a poco de la capa de draco, luego el sueter y por ultimo la camisa, lentamente, mientras sus labios recorrian el cuello del rubio, el cual solo soltaba pequeñas risas  
  
A los pocos segundos ambos quedaron tal y como el creador los trajo al mundo, Harry miro detenidamente a Draco, jamas imagino estar asi con el, o con cualquier otro chico, mas sin embargo, no se arrepentia, de pronto habia notado lo mucho que deseaba estar con el y penso que la rivalidad de ambos era simple atraccion  
  
-No me mires- dijo timidamente Draco mientras se tapaba con una sabana que se encontraba en la cama  
  
-Porque no? eres muy bello- dijo Harry mientras jalaba la sabana y depositaba un beso en los labios de Draco, el cual comenzo a acariciar su espalda, ambos se dejaban llevar por la pasion, recorriendo el cuerpo de su contraparte, explorando zonas que jamas hubieran imaginado conocer  
  
La boca de Harry se encontro con el miembro erecto de Draco y lentamente lo recorrio con su lengua, el chico Slytherin se estremecio con el contacto, pero urgio con un movimiento de cadera a Harry para que continuara, mientras acariciaba su espalda y besaba cada palmo de piel que tenia a su alcance, asi estuvieron un rato hasta que Harry sintio que el orgasmo estaba cerca, entonces se detuvo y volvio a esos labios palidos y suaves de los que no se cansaba y se preguntaba como es que habia podido vivir sin ellos durante 17 años  
  
Fue entonces que Harry bajo una de sus manos hasta el trasero de Draco y este dio un respingo  
  
-O-cu-rre al-go?- pregunto Harry entre gemidos de placer  
  
-Tu...bueno... es que yo..- trato de articular alguna frase coherente pero no lo conseguia, Harry entonces recordo la ultima frase que lo habia hecho estremecer y susurro al oido de su amante  
  
-No te preocupes cariño, no te hare daño- y sin darle tiempo de responder introdujo un par de dedos en la boca del rubio, el cual comenzo a lamer y succionar tan lentamente como su fueran de dulce  
  
Luego de unos segundos Harry los retiro y tras masajear un poco intrrudujo el primero en Draco, el cual al sentirlo se tenso y algunas lagrimas salieron de sus ojos  
  
-Relajate amor, o te lastimare- y Draco asi lo hizo, pero no tanto por la advertencia, sino por las otras palabras que el moreno habia mencionado  
  
"Amor" se repetia en la mente hasta que la sensacion de estar siendo poseido le devolvio a la realidad, una dulce y tierna realidad, miro fijamente a Harry, el cual le observaba con los ojos llenos de algo que jamas penso ver en ellos hacia el  
  
-"Amor"- susurro y Harry al escucharlo puso una expresion de felicidad total, para luego comenzar con esa danza que solo los amante podian expresar, llegando a los pocos minutos al mejor orgasmo que ninguno habia experimentado  
  
Ambos cayeron rendidos en la cama, Harry aun dentro de Draco, abrazandolo por la cintura, el rubio tenia el rostro sonrojado y estaba acurrucado en el pecho del moreno  
  
-Fue maravilloso cariño.. gracias...- susurro ya cerca del mundo de los sueños un Draco muy feliz y calmado  
  
Entonces harry noto lo mucho que Draco parecia un niño pequeño, tierno, puro... puro como la nive blanca que caia afuera esa obscura noche de invierno, le acaricio el rubio cabello y quedo profundamente dormido, con una expresion de felicidad aun en su rostro  
  
----------  
  
----------  
  
QUE TAL!?  
  
Me ha tomado cerca de tres dias este fic, p'q aunke mi inspiracion era mucha mi tiempo en pc era poco  
  
Cabe mencionar que YA SE que Voldemort ya no existe cuando relate lo del pasado.... o supuestamente a desaparecido, pero imagine que Lucius, al ser el mortifago mas fiel, le habria ayudado a refugiarse hasta ganar fuerza y que, cerca de cinco años despues de los de los Potter ya habria recuperado un poco.. ademas me acorde de como Voldemort habia usado a Quirrell, asi que supongamos que uso un cuerpo extraño en ese momento  
  
En fin, este fic lo he hecho p'q realmente mis otros fic estan algo faltos de yaoi.. ademas de que se me vino la idea a la mente al escuchar una rola del anime Himiko Den, llamada Pure Snow.. aunke lo ke dice la rola nada ke ver con esto, pero en fin, si la oyeran lo comprenderian ^^U  
  
Bueno, es todo, espero actalizar pronto Torbellino, ke ya llevo mas de la mitad del cap... bueno   
  
SAYONARAAA! 


End file.
